


Dreamlight

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 05:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hinata wakes from a bad dream but she is not alone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Dreamlight

There was darkness. A light in the darkness like the naked bulb in the interrogation rooms, a spotlight just for her, blinding and hot and she wanted it gone. She’d never liked being in the spotlight, not when she had been a shy unconfident child and not when she had grown in to a confident but still introverted woman. Hinata knew who she was. She didn’t need other people to look at her so closely.

Sounds in the darkness. Feet scurrying and scuffling just out of sight. Voices that murmured in sharp tones, words too muffled for her to make them out for all that she knew they were talking about her, tearing her apart, listing all the ways she wasn’t good enough. Why was she never good enough? Tears on her face and fists clenched, she pulled at the bindings on her arms, unsure when they had been bound but desperate to be free.

A laugh. Cruel and cold. A glint. Knives, it wasn’t fair for them to have knives when their words were already so sharp.

Hinata came awake with a ragged gasp only moments before that shining blade came down, struggling for a moment against the hands on her arms until one voice finally came in to focus enough that she could understand what it was saying. She knew that voice. Oh how she loved that voice.

“Hey, hey. Calm down, it’s just me. You were having a bad dream. It’s okay, you’re safe.” Sakura sighed with relief when Hinata stopped struggling, pulling her in to a tight embrace and petting her newly cut hair. “I’ve got you, I’m here, I’ve got you. Nothing will ever hurt you when you’re with you, you know that.”

“I know that,” Hinata choked out in response.

“There she is. Are you okay?”

“M-maybe?”

Her partner let out a huff of fond laughter even as her hand continued its gentle stroking. It was just the sort of soothing touch that Hinata needed to calm the blood racing through her veins. When she felt a little more grounded in reality she pushed sideways deeper in to Sakura’s hold. Nothing would ever make her feel quite as safe as being wrapped up tightly in these strong arms and feeling a steady heartbeat through that beautifully muscles chest.

Here was a heart that would never hurt her own. Sakura loved her more than the breath in her own lungs, though it had taken some time for her to completely accept that. What could she have ever done to deserve such unconditional love?

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I don’t know if I can explain why it was so terrifying.” Hinata flushed, embarrassed. “No one was hurting me or anything. Well, not yet. There was just this bright spotlight on me and so many people in the shadows all whispering and I knew they were talking about me and…it’s silly. I shouldn’t have been so upset. I’m so sorry I woke you up for this.”

“No,” Sakura’s firm voice startled her.

Twisting to look up at her partner’s face, Hinata swallowed past the lump in her throat. “No?”

“You should never be sorry for needing comfort. Just because it wasn’t a terrifying monster or a kunai in the belly doesn’t mean that it isn’t scary. And dreams are always their own beast, you know? There’s just something extra scary about everything when it’s a dream; our brains really like to blow things out of proportion.” Sakura brushed the hair back from her face to look in to her eyes and smile gently. “Besides, you never did like being the center of attention. Of course that would make you uncomfortable.”

“How do you do that?” Hinata breathed.

Sakura cocked her head. “Do what?”

“I just…you always find a way to make me feel less silly. You’re always so kind. I love you.”

“And I love you, of course I do.”

“Thank you.”

Hinata flushed a little when Sakura laughed, forever delighted when she fell back on that response, but she simply couldn’t help saying it. She would never stop bring grateful to Sakura for all the things she had done both as a friend and as a lover. Nor would she ever stop being grateful to the universe for allowing her such a wonderful pocket of happiness all her own, a bond strong enough that no family drama could ever hope to tear them apart.

“Always,” Sakura murmured, leaning down to kiss her. And Hinata believed her.


End file.
